First Kisses
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: The Marauders are talking one evening in the common room after everyone else has gone to bed. They talk about who they shared their first kiss with. Remus shares some startling news...will James hate him forever?


"I almost got kissed by a girl!" Peter sang as he ran- no skipped- into the common room late in the evening. Actually it was eleven o'clock. It was empty except for his friends James, Sirius, and Remus who all snorted.

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl?" James asked in disgust.

"Well, uh, you see, uh, no," Peter said quietly and sadly. He shook his head and sighed.

"It's alright, Pete," Sirius said. "You're only fifteen. You'll get you first kiss soon."

"Yeah, I suppose," Peter said as he sat down on the red couch besides Remus. Sirius and James were facing them in two bright golden colored armchairs. They were the best seats in the common room because they were in front of the roaring fire.

"Who was your first kiss with?" Sirius asked James suddenly. James thought for a moment.

"Some random third-year Hufflepuff in first year I think," James said shrugging. Sirius let out his loud bark-like laugh. "What? I was drunk on butterbeer and she was, I guess you could safely say, that she was crazy," James said angrily to Sirius.

"Sorry, Prongs. It's just a bit funny that's all," Sirius replied smirking.

"Well, what about you then?" Remus asked Sirius. The boy remained silent for a minute.

"I don't know. I kissed a girl when I was eight-"

"I meant when you were old enough to actually know what you were doing. Hogwart's age."

"Oh, well then I don't remember. I was usually drunk so I have no idea." Remus and James laughed and even Peter cracked a shy grin.

"So, what about you Moony?" James said at last. Remus instantly became bright red and the small smile became wiped off of his face. He quickly mumbled something.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Sirius said smiling broadly. He wanted to know who this person was that Remus was embarrassed about. Remus frowned.

"Nobody," Remus muttered a bit louder this time, but still they barely heard him.

"Oh, come on. We know that's not true!" James said excitedly.

"No one, okay?" Remus said angrily. James seemed rather taken aback.

"Uh huh," Sirius said with his eyebrows raised. Lily walked into the common room just then with her arms full of books and her hair all over the place.

"Hey Lily!" James said. Lily ignored him as she staggered over towards a couch on the other end of the room. She laid the books down and sorted through them as the four boys waited patiently. A minute later, she pulled up two books and walked across the room, careful to avoid James.

"Here Remus. I got the books that you wanted because I was at the library anyways." Lily handed the books to Remus who happily took them. His smile reappeared as he flipped through them.

"Thanks Lily! Why did you go after hours, though? You could have left earlier or gone tomorrow morning," Remus said after putting the books down beside himself.

"I was there for a while. I was reading in the back of the library and lost track of the time. I came back after hours because of all these books. They kept falling."

"You could have used magic for them," Remus reminded her. Lily grinned.

"It didn't work on so many objects at the same time and I didn't think about putting a rope around them and levitating them until I was outside of the portrait hole."

"Oh."

"Good-night Remus," Lily said. She hesitated at the foot of the stairs. "You too, Peter," she said as she walked upstairs. Sirius turned to James.

"You didn't say anything or do anything the whole time!" he said. James growled and Remus waved his wand twice over James.

"I froze him," he said to Sirius and Peter. "Lily looked tired enough without having James to worry about too." When James unfroze, he glared angrily at Remus and Peter.

"Why did she say good-night to you two and not us?" James asked sourly.

"I'm her friend," Remus said. He whispered to James and Sirius, "I think she felt bad for Peter. He looks really down." They all turned to look at said boy who squirmed uncomfortably.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," the three said. The boys sat around think and James calmed down his jealousy for his friends. It wasn't their fault that Lily spoke to them and not him and Sirius. After a while Sirius remembered something.

"Hey Remus! You still haven't told us who your first kiss was with!" James and Peter turned to look at him, too. Remus opened his mouth to say something and he stared at his shoe.

"Come again?" James asked grinning. Remus stood up and walked slowly until he was standing in front of the entrance to the boy's dormitories.

"My first kiss was the best one I've ever had and I don't regret it at all. It was with Lily. Lily Evans," he said avoiding their gazes and he dashed upstairs.


End file.
